heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Back Down From a Brute
Some people just need to be knocked down a peg or two, both literally and metaphorically. When a monstrous giant or mighty beast is wreaking havoc or a thuggish brute is on the loose, someone has to take a stand. The said brutes can also be guards, the villain's henchmen, dictators, fascists, Nazis, or monstrous animals. The hero can stand up to a brute to: * Prove his worth in a test of strength * Rescue someone * Save a town, kingdom or city The most famous example is David standing up to Goliath to save Israel, in addition to Indiana Jones battling the German mechanic. In some cases, when the hero takes down the brute, it can lead to the latter's redemption. Noteworthy Examples * Ron Weasley brings down the Mountain Troll by knocking him out with his own club to save Harry and Hermione. * Indiana Jones often stands up to thuggish brutes, like when he fights the German mechanic and Colonel Dovchenko. * Gru stands up to El Macho to save Lucy Wilde. * Garrett stands up to Ruber's men to protect Kayley. * Goona stands up to Lord Nooth's guards to protect Dug. * Spider-Ham saves Peni Parker from Scorpion by dropping an anvil on him before taking him down with his friends' help. * Danny Cat stands up to Max, leading to a fierce battle on Grauman's Chinese Theater. * Percy Jackson stands up to and fights the Minotaur to save Grover Underwood. * Larra Carrot stands up to Mr. Nezzer to save Rack (Bob), Shack (Junior) and Benny (Larry) from dying in the furnace. Disney/Pixar * Queen Elinor stands up to Mor'du to rescue Merida. * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde battle Bellwether's thugs on a moving train. * Mulan stands up to Shan Yu and defeats him to save China from his tyranny. * Hercules, motivated by Phil's encouragement, stands up to the Cyclops and brings him down. * The deceased Rivera family stands up to Ernesto de la Cruz and his security to get back Hector's photo, in order to save him, Coco, and Miguel. * Wreck-It Ralph stands up to Arthur, who transforms into a giant Ralph, to rescue Vanellope. Quotes Gallery Hubie standing up to Drake.png|Hubie standing up to Drake to save Marina. Mulan standing up against Shan Yu.png|Mulan standing up to Shan Yu to save China. Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp standing up to vicious stray dogs to rescue Lady. Garrett protecting Kayley from Ruber's henchmen.png|Garrett standing up to Ruber's thugs to protect Kayley. Gru facing El Macho.png|Gru standing up to El Macho to save Lucy Wilde. Tramp standing up to Reggie.png|Tramp standing up to Reggie to save Scamp. Indiana Jones about to toss sand into the German Mechanic's eyes.png|Indiana Jones standing up to the German mechanic. Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png|Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash facing off against Garble and his gang. Sofia vs. Vor.png|Sofia fearlessly confronting Vor. rivera_fight.png|The Riveras standing up to Ernesto de la Cruz's guards. Batman fighting Bane.jpg|Batman standing up to Bane to protect Gotham City. Spike fighting Scar Snout.png|Spike bravely standing up to Scar Snout to protect the Rugrats gang. Fred and Daphne being protected by KISS.jpg|3 of Kiss standing up to protect the kids in Mystery Inc from the harpies the Crimson witch brought to life tumblr_o4bzrt2eEF1uvo7yyo4_250.png|Starchild (KISS) standing up to the Crimson witch trying to defeat her alone Gromit_about_to_fight_Preston.png|Gromit charging Preston to save Shaun. spider ham vs scorpion.png|Spider-Ham fighting Scorpion to save Peni Parker. owen fighting thugs.png|Owen Grady squaring off against Eli Mills and Ken Wheatley's thugs. Robin Hood fight.png|Robin Hood fighting Prince John's rhino guards. Titans vs Slade.jpg|rhe Titans standing up to Slade Videos 10) Movie CLIP - Time's Up, Runt! (1990) HD Spider Man- Into The Spider Verse- "Spider Ham vs Scorpion" (Clip) 5) Movie CLIP - Toilet Troll (2001) HD|Harry Potter and Ron Weasley standing to the Mountain Troll to rescue Hermione Granger. How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Toothless vs. The Bewilderbeast Scene (10 10) Movieclips|Toothless standing up to and defeating Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast by having the other dragons join him before breaking off his left horn, which leads to the Night Fury becoming the new Alpha of the dragons and saving Berk from Drago's tyranny. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Justice Scenario Category:Heroic Events Category:Freedom